Blissful Nightfall
by mindless-saiyan-kween
Summary: 2-Shot. Requested by Vampygurl402. After the wedding, Goku and Chichi both wonder what the future - including that particular night - has in store for them.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I want to wish a happy birthday (August 30th) to this beauty, Arashi Wolf Princess! Enjoy your day, sweetheart. This is dedicated to you, requested by your friend, Vampygurl402. P.S.: This is going to be a 2-shot, so the M rated part will come in about 1-2 weeks. Sorry :'( This is the fluff *_* R&R!**

* * *

After the wedding and feast, the newlywed couple made their journey to their new house located in Mount Pazou. On the Flying Nimbus, Goku sat in the front while Chichi sat behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist. Chichi giggled happily as the yellow cloud did numerous tricks in the air. She sighed in content; she's been waiting for Goku for 6 years, and now she's got him. The Ox-Princess blushed slightly as her husband leaned into her embrace, albeit he did it subconsciously.

Chichi changed out of her dress because she didn't want to dirty it, so she put on a red and blue gi instead. She studied him closely. Goku was too lazy, so he stayed in his wedding clothes. His tie was loosened, and his dress shirt was unbuttoned at the top. The sleeves of his white vest were rolled up to his elbows. Goku had a peaceful look on his face. Even with his current look, he still looked handsome. Suddenly, thoughts of what would take place later that evening excited her as images popped up in her head. Chichi tightened her hold on Goku a little, and shivered in anxiousness.

Curiously, the unruly haired Saiyan looked at her. "Are you cold, Chi?" Not even waiting for an answer, Goku unrolled his vest's sleeves, took it off, and draped it around her shoulders. He turned back, facing the front. There was a tranquil silence between the couple, excluding the sound of Chichi inhaling his scent that traveled with the vest.

Goku didn't know what it was, but there was something special about her, something that drew him in. It was like he was a fish in a lake, and she was the bait on a fishing rod. Unbeknownst to anyone besides him self, Goku thought Chichi was gorgeous when she showed up at the WMAT. Of course, Bulma and Launch were beautiful too, but he didn't see them in the same light he saw Chichi in. Now here he was, beginning a life with her. He hoped that she would teach him all he needs to know, 'cause he _did_ grow up in the woods...

When the princess kissed him on the cheek, he felt a tingling sensation in his stomach. Yes, he was uncomfortable, but he could not deny that the small sensation actually felt... good. Then, when she was practically latched on his arms for the remainder of the tournament - when he wasn't fighting - he felt a strong need to protect her and he felt at ease. It didn't matter at that point whether the reincarnation of King Piccolo was there or not, Goku felt calm.

Then finally at the wedding, their lips joined in a brief kiss. As short as it was, Goku felt like he was burning in fire, but a good kind of fire. He didn't want to pull away, he want it to end. Unfortunately, it did. He wondered if she felt the sparks too...

"Hey Chichi, can we try that kissing thing again?" he asked slightly shy, for some odd reason. Her cheeks tinted a faint pink as she nodded.

Goku turned around to face his wife; and what a beautiful sight she was. From all the tricks Nimbus did, her raven hair fell out of her new hairstyle and whipped around her face. The sun seemed to make her skin glow brighter than usual, and her onyx eyes shined in happiness.

Chichi made the first move, which resting her palms on his cheeks. As if on instinct, she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist tightly, but comfortably. They both began leaning in at the same time with their eyes closing...

Fire.

A burning sensation filled their body as everything surrounding them suddenly seemed as if they perished. The only sound they heard was the loud booming of their hearts, which were beating simultaneously. Feeling bold, Goku's tongue briefly slid across her bottom lip. He didn't know why. Maybe it was temptation, or curiousness. Or maybe something else...

The Ox-Princess knew what that meant; Goku wanted access. She always wanted to try it, but Chichi never thought that Goku would.. He is just full of surprises. Remembering some tips she read, Chichi parted her lips slightly enough so that his tongue could meet hers.

Their tongues danced eagerly as if they were waiting for this moment. Goku pulled her closer, not only to deepen their make out session, but to feel her perfect body against his. Goku didn't know about love, but he's seen enough of his perverted master's magazines and Bulma with Yamcha many times before to know what and why this was happening.

The couple felt Nimbus slow down, but they payed it no mind. They sat there and embraced each other for a couple of minutes. Sadly, Chichi had to pull away so she could breathe.

"Wow." both of them whispered, their faces flushed red. When they looked down, there was a small, comfy home that looked fit for them. In the distance, Goku could see his old home where he used to live with his deceased grandfather. Memories rushed into his mind as his eyes watered a little.

"This is it! Papa thought you'd like it because your old house is so close and you're so familiar with this area.. Wait 'till you see the inside of the house! Do you like it Goku?"

Letting the wind brush away the threatening tears, Goku hugged his wife, which was completely out of character. Chichi always made the first move.

"I love it. Thanks, Cheech."


End file.
